Alternaverse: Welcoming Ways
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: Sixth story in the series. Go to my lookup for where stories 3 and 5 are located. The Wolfriders are welcomed into the Sun Village and Skyfire has a promise to keep with surprising results.


WELCOMING WAYS 

The sixth story in my Alternaverse series. The Wolfriders become used to village ways and get settled into their new home. Skyfire keeps a promise with surprising results. 

All words contained within # # are sendings between elves.

* * *

Cutter would be gone for a day on his mission to retrieve Redlance and Nightfall from the desert. While the Wolfriders spent much of that time resting, part of it was also spent getting to know the Sun Folk and their strange customs. 

It started with the evening meal. 

A villager came around with a bowl of warm, cooked meat. She offered it to Skyfire first. 

Skyfire frowned as she looked into the bowl of browned meat, leaned over and took a disdainful sniff. "It's been burned." 

The maiden frowned in puzzlement. She lifted a slice and looked beneath it. "It doesn't look like it's been burned." 

Skyfire thought the maiden must be dense and so tried to be patient as she spoke to her. "Do you have anything... fresher?" She could feel the eyes of the Wolfriders on her as she tried to resolve this situation. 

"But this is fresh!" the maiden protested. "Rayek killed it only a day ago." 

So this was going to take a little more effort than Skyfire had thought... "We don't eat meat that has been put in a fire." 

"But we don't put our meat directly into the fire. It's cooked above the fire." 

#High Ones help me!# Holding back a frustrated growl, Skyfire tried again. "We don't eat our meat... cooked. We eat it before it gets cooked." 

"Oh... OH!... Eww... I'll, uh... I'll just go see what I can do." The maiden hurried away, throwing a funny look over her shoulder at the assembled group of hungry Wolfriders. 

Skyfire sighed and shook her head as the elf disappeared from view. "That's a headache I could have done without," she muttered. Several of the Wolfriders laughed. 

"Here," Starfrost murmured as he offered Skyfire a dish full of some kind of nut that another one of the villagers had lft for them. "It'll keep you satisfied until someone comes back with red meat." Skyfire took a small handful of the dish's contents and nibbled on the round, dark brown nuts a few at a time. 

Other bowls full of different things - bread, juicy slices of fruit, as well as other kinds of nuts - most of which was unfamiliar to the wood elves - had been brought to them already. These were things to be snacked upon, in their opinion, since meat was available... or soon would be. Whle Wolfriders could suvive on food like this if the had to, it was the meat they preffered to feed upon. 

Several villagers returned, bearing bowls of raw, bloody meat. The one that had had the musunderstood conversation with Skyfire wasn't among them. Apparently only one bowl had been brought before as the meat was still being cooked for the Wolfriders 

The first bowl was placed in front of Skyfire. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing in sheer enjoyment of the scent, then picked up a large slice from the top of the pile before passing the bowl to the elf nearest her. Making use of her sharp teeth, she bit deeply into it and tore a chunk off. As she chewed, a small dribble of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. Not that Skyfire really noticed. It had been a while since meat had tasted this good. Maybe it had something to do with the fresh air, the view of the sky, or the fact that she hadn't felt truly free until this very moment. 

The villagers quietly withdrew, leaving the Wolfriders to enjoy their meal together. Also, they did not wish to see the newcomers tearing into raw, bloody meat as if they were more animal like the beasts they rode than actual elves. 

Once they'd eaten their fill and cleaned up, the Wolfriders split up into small groups to start exploring their new home. Skyfire requested that they didn't stray too far from the village on their first night and keep a sharp eye out for possible danger. 

Skyfire wandered through the village slowly, watching as elves from both sides got to know each other. Rather than join any particular group, she was content to listen to snatches of conversation as she walked. 

Fiddlesticks was displaying her instrument to other music-makers, explaining the way she had found the instrument and, eventually, found her new name. The fiddle and the string-plucker - which resembled a straight bow - had been found deep in a cave near her old home. "...as I was learning to play it - which wasn't easy as I was the first elf in memory to ever possess such a thing - others would cover their ears and tell me to stop fiddling with these shaped bunch of sticks." She paused to give them a brief demonstration of how she had once sounded. The screech of the fiddle had them covering their ears. "So you can imagine how no one would want to listen to it for very long." Several of the gathered villagers nodded vigorously. "But I kept practising and soon took my name, Fiddlesticks, and called this thing a fiddle." She played a quick tune for them, one much better appreciated by the small group. 

Several elves were gathered by the metal-shaper's hut - most notably Buck, Starfrost, Stongbow, Moonshade, and Hawthorne. 

It made sense that at least a few of the wood elves would be found there. Weapons would be needed, especially arrow and spear heads, for hunting and protection from predators. 

Others were gathered by the bakers' hut. Bread was something they had not encountered before tonight and the process of making it was proved interesting to observe. 

A few more elves were scattered throughout the village while the rest had elected to scout the hills around the village, see what there was to see and maybe to a bit of hunting if an obliging animal happened to provide them a target. 

Finding little to keep herself occupied within the village itself, Skyfire slowly moved to the outskirts to see what there was to see. 

Skywise was examining a mysterious pool of water, hidden within a small canyon of rock, that had smoke rising from above it when Skyfire happened upon him. 

"It almost looks like the water is on fire," Skyfire commented. 

Skywise, who'd been deep in his own observations, looked up and smiled at Skyfire. "Hullo, Chieftess," he said cheekily. He'd been hoping she would find him alone. 

"You don't need to call me that, you know," she said, coming to sit close to him. She dared to stick a fingertip in the water for a moment. It was pretty warm. She figured that Skywise already knew that and said nothing on the matter. There was no point in stating the obvious, after all. 

"What? Chieftess?" Skywise asked. 

Skyfire nodded absently, then tilted her head back to look at the stars. 

"Suits me. I think I'd rather call you lovemate," Skywise said boldly. And why not? He liked Skyfire, found her attractive, and thought she would be fun to mate with. Delaying in letting her know he was interested in her only left room for someone else to approach her first. 

Skyfire looked suddenly to Skywise, who was now eyeing her with open interest. It shouldn't surprise her that he'd ask. After all, there had been indications while on the journey that he was interested in her as a potential partner, ever since she'd woken up in his arms after the first rest sleep back in the trolls' tunnel. The dangerous journey had seen them all occupied with the most important matter of survival. But now that the danger had passed, it was only natural that thoughts would turn to more pleasant things. 

Skywise waited patiently as Skyfire looked him over. This was not a decision to be rushed. He didn't move as her gaze settled on is face for the longest moment, then she got on her knees and extended both hands toward his face. Expecting that she might pull him in close for some affectionate touching, he was a bit surprised when her hands moved beneath the surface of his hair and untied the thin leather straps that held his metal head piece in place. 

Skyfire pulled the head piece away from Skywise's face and set it on the ground close by. She then ran her fingers through the hair at his temples a few times before leaning back to admire the effect. 

Skywise merely raised an eyebrow at Skyfire's actions and continued to wait for a more definitive reply. 

Skyfire leaned in close again, until her face was mere inches from Skywise's. Smiling seductively, she whispered, "I accept." Then she leaned even closer and licked one of his cheeks from chin to ear. 

Skywise closed his eyes as his arms came up, hands cupping Skyfire's shoulders. They cuddled and nuzzled for a while before Skywise, in another bold move, undid the laces at the front of Skyfire's shirt and slid it over her head. 

Both were unaware that they had been watched by three village maidens, maidens who now turned away from the scene and left the two Wolfriders alone. 

Ruffel, Maleen, and Vurdah - who'd been friends as well as lovemates for many years now - were quite upset at having lost their opportunity to get Skyfire alone. 

"Its not fair!" Vurdah complained as she crossed her arms. 

"Yes," Ruffel agreed, pouting. "We almost had the Wolfrider to ourselves." 

"Almost isn't close enough," Maleen told the other two. "If we'd been there sooner, it would have been us joining with the Wolfrider now." 

"Do you think so?" Ruffel asked, turning to face Maleen. 

"Yes. Didn't you hear what they were saying? This is their frist joining, I'm sure of it. She must have been part of those elves that were prisoners of the... of the trolls." 

Such a thing had been said by one of the Wolfriders the day before, sometime after Cutter, Leetah, and Rayek had departed. This news had spread through the village. Everything about the Wolfriders was of interest to the Sun Folk, who hadn't known that there were other elves in the world besides themselves. 

"Well, lets go back to our hut," Ruffel said with a sigh. "Vurdah?" 

Vurdah had fallen behind and Ruffel and Maleen turned to see where she had gotten to. 

Vurdah was leaning against the wall of the nearest village hut, peering around the side at something neither Ruffel nor Maleen could see. 

"Vurdah, what are you doing?" Maleen called to her. 

"Shh," Vurdah hushed, loocking back over her shoulder at Ruffel and Maleen. "Come here," she whispered loudly, beckoning the other two closer with a wave of her hand. 

Curious, they approached. 

"Look," Vurdah whispered, then pointed to what had caught her attention. 

Buck and Starfrost, similar in looks but not in temperment, continued to watch the metal-shaper as he worked. The others were already gone, likely to explore elsewhere. 

"Hmm..." Maleen murmured as she considered the pair of males, tapping a finger against her chin as she thought. "They do have potential." 

"And two maleroots are easier to share than one," Ruffel stated boldly. 

All three girls giggled, unaware that Buck and Starfrost were fighting to hold back their own laughter. Being Wolfriders, they had excellent hearing and had heard every word that the three maidens had spoken about concerning themselves. They had even overheard some of what the maidens had been speaking of about two elves they figured were either Pike and Ebony or Skywise and Skyfire. 

#What do you think?# Buck - who was the more playful and slightly shorter of the two - asked of his taller, more serious lifemate. 

#I think those three remind me of long-tooth cats, looking to dig their claws into some unsuspecting prey,# Starfrost answered wryly. 

Buck glanced over his shoulder and waved at the trio of maidens that were still watching them from the side of the hut. The action sent them into another fiut of giggles. But surely claws such as they possess could bring great pleasure. 

#Well... I suppose we'd be doing either Skyfire or Ebony a favor by keeping those three she-cats busy,# Starfrost sent, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

#So lets say good-bye to the metal smith and go meet them, shall we?# Buck asked. 

Starfrost nodded his agreement. It had been a while since he and Buck had shared their matings with a female, even before the loss of their tribe. It wasn't that they didn't like females, it was more a lack of opportunity. But now Starfrost found himself looking forward to this experience. 

"Look," Vurdah whispered to Ruffel and Maleen a moment later. "They're coming over!"

* * *

Following the arrival of all five elves from the desert shortly after dawn, the Wolfriders were all brought before the Mother of Memory. 

Her name was Savah, this tall desert elf, and she stood a full head - and then some - taller than any of the Wolfriders. She had lived for thousands of years and was one of the original inhabitants of Sorrow's End, which was also known as the Sun Village. 

Savah welcomed them kindly, imparted some knowledge of elfin history and felt sadness that the hatred humans had for their kind ten thousand years ago continued to live on to this day. 

After they spent a little more time in her presence, Savah sent the Wolfriders to the heated pool with Leetah so that they could cleanse themselves of many days' worth of travel grime. Skyfire and Skywise had already taken advantage of it the night before but chose to go with the others to make use of it again. Before they left Savah, she made the promise that there would be a celebration to officially welcome them all to the village that night. And, she was careful to point out, she would make sure to remind the food preparers to leave meat intended for their consumption in its... err, natural state. 

It took Cutter, Nightfall, and Redlance some time to understand Savah's parting remark, especially as the others were laughing too hard to answer their questions.

* * *

That night a truly grand celebration was held to honor the Wolfriders' arrival. The quiet wood elves were unused to such boisterous laughter and generous hospitality, yet enjoyed the laughter and music that echoed off the hillsides. They took in every sight, scent, and sound with wide-eyes wonder. Even the two wolves that had joined them seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

The Wolfriders and their wolves sat together on a large blanket to watch the festivities. Lifemates and lovemates sat together, cubs with their parents. Off to one side, Fiddlesticks sat between Whistler's legs, cradled against his chest. She ran a hand over the bulge of her stomach, a secretive smile upon her face. 

The music-makers played as Leetah and two other village maidens danced in the center of the gathering. Thier steps were light and quick, performed with such precision that it spoke of much time devoted to practise. 

It was common knowledge now - among Wolfriders and Sun Folk alike - that Cutter and Leetah had Recognized each other, so it came as no surprise to anyone that Cutter's intent gaze followed Leetah around as it did. Nor was anyone truly surprised to see Cutter reach out and grab a flowing sash of Leetah's clothing. Leetah, brought up short unexpectedly, turned and found herself gazing deeply into Cutter's eyes as he pulled her close. 

Rayek was furious. It was clear to anyone that cared to look at him that he hated Cutter, hated the claim that Recognition gave him over Leetah. Many noticed, but it was Savah that took steps to provide a distraction from the tense moment. 

"My thanks for the excellent music, dear players," Savah said as she stood. Cutter and Leetah slowly separated, returning to different sides of the gathering. "But if it would not offend you, there is another I would like to hear play this evening." 

The piper stood before he spoke to Savah. "Your request does not offend, Mother of Memory. We would enjoy hearing her play again as well... Just as long as she does not do a repeat of what she sounded like before she became good at her instrument." He smiled and glanced sideways at Fiddlesticks, who laughed openly and agreed to only play her best music. 

Whistler helped Fiddlesticks to stand before rushing off to retrieve her fiddle for her. At the same time, one of the musicians hurried to get her a stool to sit on. Once both had returned, Fiddlesticks took her seat and accepted her fiddle from her lifemate. 

For many, it would be their first time hearing Fiddlesticks play. The other musicians were silent during her first song, to let everyone experience her unique sound, then joined her for the other couple of songs she would play before rising to rejoin her lifemate and enjoy the rest of the evening as an observer rather than a participant. 

On her way back to Whistler - who was already rising to greet her - Fiddlesticks gasped and doubled-over, clutching her stomach. All activity seemd to cease, all attention focused upon the very pregnant elf. 

Whistler was at Fiddlesticks's side in an instant. He helped her to straighten and encouraged her to lean on him. "Are you in any pain?" he asked. His gaze was intent as he looked into her eyes. 

"No." Fiddlesticks managed a smile. "Just surprised. My birth waters have... spilled." 

The news worried Rainsong, who remembered feeling Fiddlesticks's cub laying the wrong way inside her. Hopefully it had moved into the proper position to be born. She handed Wing to Woodlock and went to Fiddlesticks's side. 

"Back off, now. All of you!" Rainsong commanded, urging those that had already gathered around Fiddlesticks to back away. "Clear a space on the blanket." She knew she would be listened to, she didn't have to look to make sure that her orders would be carried out. Together, she and Whistler led Fiddlesticks to the center of the now-empty blanket and helped her down, then set aside her fiddle and straight bow. 

While Rainsong stripped Fiddlesticks from the waist down, Leetah - who'd noticed that her sister remained seated by their parents - approached Shenshen in several quick strides. 

"Why do you not go to help them, sister? It is obvious that this maiden's child will be born soon." 

Shenshen, arms crossed over her chest, replied to Leetah's query. "I offered my midwifery services to her while you were off in the desert. She told my quite firmly that the Wolfriders already have a midwife and my services were, therefore, not needed." Shenshen's words sounded angry and bitter, but it was obvious that she felt hurt, too. What once had ben her domain alone would now have to be shared with another. It wasn't fair! Shenshen's firm belief was that a cub should be born under a roof with just mother and midwife to attend the birth. Not outside, and certainly not with every known elf around to watch. 

Leetah placed a consoling hand upon Shenshen's shoulder. She knew Shenshen's feelings on the matter, how hurt she felt over this lost opportunity to preside over an elfin birth. It was a rare occurance in the Sun Village. 

The Wolfriders, to be blunt, had no cares for Shenshen's feelings at the moment. Bringing a cub into the world was about welcoming new life into being, it didn't have a care for who was there to catch the cub as it emerged from the womb. 

Now naked from the waist down, Fiddlesticks leaned back against Whistler as Rainsong pushed her shirt up to just below her breasts. Whistler held the fabric in place as Rainsong began to feel around for the cub's position. Wolfrider births were often quick, especially once the birth water was shed, and a cub that lay the wrong way could cause trouble as it tried to emerge sideways. 

Rainsong would be quickly relieved to find that the cub had indeed moved into the correct position to be born. 

"Do you see the head yet?" Whistler ansked anxiously. Rainsong's frantic actions had made him nervous. 

"Not yet," Rainsong replied, smiling reassuringly at both mother- and father-to-be. "But not long now, I think." 

"You knew, you've known for hours, haven't you?" Whistler accused his lifemate. 

"I'm sorry," Fiddlesticks apologized. "I didn't want to worry you. Besided, I told you before that this cub would be born under the stars." 

"If you ever scare me like this again, I swear I'll swat your bottom until its red," he threatened shakily, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

Fiddlesticks giggled unrepentantly. "I prom- Oh!" She bent forward at the sudden feeling of pressure around her middle. The cub had just started to enter the birth canal. "Skyfire?" She called. 

Skyfire, standing a short distance away next to Skywise, was surprised to hear her name called but hurried to Fiddlesticks's side just the same. "Determined this cub will make a grand entrance, eh?" she joked as she knelt next to Fiddlesticks's side. She brushed a few stray white hairs out of the birthing mother's face. 

"You know me so well, chieftess." 

Skyfire couldn't help but wonder why Fiddlesticks would bestow the title of chieftess upon her when she knew that Skyfire was mere days away from permanently surrendering the title to Cutter. She wouldn't make an issue of it, though. The imminent birthing was all that mattered. 

"Stay with me, with us. I- It's important that you be here when the cub comes." Fiddlesticks gasped as a strong pushing sensation hit her. 

"Then I'll stay." Skyfire moved behind her and Whistler shifted so that they could both share the precious burden. Fiddlesticks put an arm around each of their necks and rested on their thighs. 

Rainsong knelt lower between Fiddlesticks's legs, waiting to spot the cub. It should appear soon - any moment now, unless she missed her guess, for the cub was clearly eager to be born. 

Newstar and Dart edged a little closer, both wanting to see the birth of the cub. The other Wolfriders remained in a loose circle around the four elves, the wolves paced back and forth, keeping close watch on the Sun Folk. 

Fiddlesticks's feet kept slipping on the smooth surface of the blanket because her feet couldn't grip it properly. Rainsong looked around for an answer to the problem and spotted the two cubs. She came up with an idea. #Fiddlesticks...# She brought up the problem and outlined the solution, then waited for Fiddlesticks's permission or rejection of the idea. 

Fiddlesticks liked the idea and nodded her agreement. 

"Dart, Newstar, come here," Rainsong said, summoning the two to her side. 

"Yes, mother?" 

"Rainsong?" 

"See how her feet keep slipping? I need each of you to take a leg and keep them up, but don't hold too tightly now. Can you both do that for me?" Rainsong looked at each young cub in turn, both of whom nodded. 

"Okay, take your positions then. It won't be much longer now." Newstar knelt on one side and put her hands on Fiddlesticks's leg while Dart walked behind Rainsong and did the same on the other side. Both were eager to help and also to watch the birth. Not many elves ever got to see a cub being born unless they were the parents of the cub or the one catching it as it came out. That both Dart and Newstar were so young - Dart was six turns old while Newstar was five turns old - and were witnessing a birth was quite a stroke of luck for the young pair. Sure, Newstar had been present when her brother, Wing, had been born, but any birth was a miracle and a blessing to witness. 

"Here comes the head!" Rainsong announced. She placed her hands lightly against the slight roundness of the emerging head, wanting to support its weight as it emerged. 

"Eww, blood!" Newstar exclaimed at the sight. Blood from meat was something she was used to seeing, but blood coming from an elf was an entirely different matter. 

"Oh, wow! Blood!" Dart said at the same time. 

Fiddlesticks gathered her strength and pushed, eager to greet her new cub. Rainsong's hands eased under the tiny head as it appeared. Though the head was slick with birth blood, she could tell now that the child would have hair like its mother. 

"Rest for a moment, then get ready to push again," Rainsong said, wiping birth fluids away from the cub's face with her fingers. 

Fiddlesticks nodded and took a deep breath. She felt a curious mixture of nervousness and excitement. She would be a mother again, which she was looking forward to, but feared letting this cub down as she had those cubs which she hadn't been able to save from being killed by the mountain trolls. Whistler knew of her fears - they were his own, as well. But things were peaceful here in this new land, there were no dangers from humans or trolls to put this new cub in jeopardy. 

"Okay, push when you feel the need to," Rainsong said, breaking through Fiddlesticks's thoughts with just the sound of her voice. 

Fiddlesticks nodded and began to push a moment later. The shoulders slid out with very little effort and, after that, the rest of the body appeared within seconds. Rainsong caught the slippery cub expertly and cradled it - no, her - close for a brief moment. 

"It's a girl!" Newstar shrieked, starling the cub into giving its first cries. 

Cheers and howling went up all around, welcoming the new arrival as Rainsong laid the wailing cub on her mother's bare stomach. Fiddlesticks's hands imediately released their grip on Whistler's and Skyfire's necks, moving to suround the new cub. 

"What's her name?" Dart asked, looking from mother to father and back again. 

Fiddlesticks and Whistler made eye contact and a quick spate of sendings passed back and forth between the two. When they'd made a decision, Fiddlesticks turned her head to look at Skyfire. "We want to give her your cub name... With your blessing, of course." 

Instead of replying directly, Skyfire looked up to the sky. She found both moons, full and bright, shining directly above. It was almost as if this birth had been meant to happen at this very moment and in this exact spot. "A fitting name. I would be honored." 

"Two-Moons," Fiddlesticks sighed happily, looking down at the baby. She stroked the tiny back, calming the little girl even as she continued to cry. 

Rainsong severed the unbilical cord and tied off both ends. Cloths and bowls of water appeared, relayed by some happy villagers eager to share in some small way the birth of this cub. 

Rainsong bathed the newborn and wrapped her in a fresh blanket, then handed little Two-Moons to Skyfire while Rainsong took charge of the new mother again, preparing to help her deliver the afterbirth. 

Skyfire rose with Two-Moons in her arms. Though she wouldn't be chief for much longer, she was still chief at this moment and it was her duty - and honor - to present the cub to the tribe. The Sun Folk continued to keep their distance for the moment while the Wolfriders gathered close for a peek at their newest member. Cutter and his wolf, Nightrunner - who had appeared a short time ago - came the closest. Their right as chief of elves and chief of wolves was to inspect the newborn. Nightrunner sniffed the baby and, by his body language alone, it was clear to them that Timmain's blood ran in the cub's body, as it did all Wolfriders. They howled again for the cub, the blending of voices from both Wolfrider tribes a most harmonious one to any ear. 

Next came the Sun Folk, for they were part of the Wolfrider tribe - by their presence alone, for none would ever be able to sit a wolf and call it their own. To exclude them would be bad manners. Two-Moons, however, was showing signs of wanting to return to her mother. She would not be put off for long. So rather than walk the cub around to show each villager - and there were quite a few of them - she walked over to the raised platform where Savah sat. She had watched the entire proceedings and now looked on with a kindly expression as Skyfire brought the cub to her. No words passed between the two - for none were needed. Savah merely opened her arms and Skyfire placed Two-Moons in her hands. 

As Savah held the cub close to her and revealed her tiny body, she marvelled at this miracle of life, remembered seeing her own children brought into this world, the children of others seen soon after birth. 

Two-Moons began to cry, hungry for her first meal, and Savah wrapped her up again. Passing the baby back to Skyfire, she gave the fiery-haired elf a message for Fiddlesticks. "Tell the mother that I commend her on her... sense of timing." 

Skyfire hesitated, trying to hold back laughter at Savah's message, then - with lips pressed firmly together - nodded. 

Fiddlesticks - who'd delivered the afterbirth by this time and had mostly been cleaned up in the meantime, was eager to hold her cub again. Whistler held her shirt out of the way so that she could use both hands to put their cub to her breast for her first meal. 

Two-Moons instinctively knew what to do and latched onto the offered nipple with little prompting. She nursed eagerly. 

"A fine, healthy cub," Rainsong complimented as she wrapped up the afterbirth. It would be Fiddlesticks's next meal, giving her strength and improving the nutrition of the milk that would be her cub's sole source of food for the next several moon cycles. 

Skyfire passed on Savah's message. A small fit of laughter was the only response.

* * *

A few days following Two-Moons's birth, Skyfire sought out Cutter for a talk. She found him with Nightrunner in the cave that he shared with Treestump - the elves had chosen to live in the caves near the village rather than the huts in the village itself, though Buck and Starfrost were the exceptions. They had taken up residence with a trio of Sun Folk maidens who liked to keep them occupied. 

"Cutter?" Skyfire sat next to him as she rested on the flat, rocky outcropping just outside his cave. The sky was starting to lighten with the rising of the sun. 

Cutter looked at Skyfire, wating for her to continue speaking. 

"The tribes have settled and are growing close together." She smiled briefly as she thought of Skywise, her eager-to-pleasure lovemate. "It's time to give up my chief's lock." 

Cutter said nothing for a moment. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" 

"Of course," she replied, sounding surprised that Cutter would even ask such a question. "I gave you my word that I would do this, once we had reached our new home and the tribes were merged together. They get along well enough - though Hawthorne and Strongbow seem to have a passion for striking sparks off each other... and occasionally others." 

Cutter watched Skyfire for a moment, observing her. Finally he nodded. "Alright, I'll call the council for tonight." 

"Thank you." Skyfire rose and left as quietly as she had come, leaving Cutter alone with his thoughts. She passed Treestump on the way to the cave she shared with Skywise, the two passing a silent greeting between each other. 

Treestump arrived to find Cutter deep in thought. "You look troubled, lad. Anything I can do to help?" 

"It's about Skyfire," Cutter mumbled after a short moment. "Back when we were still in the troll caves, she told me her goal was to unite the tribes and give up her chief's lock, that she had no heart left for leadership. Just now she came to me, asking me to call a council so that I could take down her chief's lock personally, before the other Wolfriders." 

"That's good then, isn't it?" Treestump asked. He sat down next to Cutter, in almost the same spot that Skyfire had sat in when she had been with Cutter a short time ago. "One tribe, one chief. That's the way its supposed to be." 

"But times are changing, the 'way' is changing. Skyfire claims she has no heart for leadership but I think she is wrong. I think it was reborn to her when she first held Two-Moons in her arms. I could see a... a fire in her eyes that had not been there before that moment." 

"But two chiefs will cause conflict. Like cubs, the elves will try to divide you when one of you makes a judgement not in their favor. They will simply go from one chief to the other. It could cause more harm to the tribe to let Skyfire remain a chief." 

Cutter could see the wisdom in Treestrump's words and it frustrated him that an answer to this situation wasn't more easily forthcoming. "But there must be some answer!" 

Nightrunner moved closer to his elf friend. He sensed the turmoil Cutter was suffering under and, like any good friend, wanted only to help Cutter. 

Cutter felt a wet nose nudge his arm and immediately extended a hand to give his wolf-friend a scratch behind one ear. "You have it easy, you know," he told Nightrunner. "No worries over whether you are making a right decision or not. You just follow your instincts and, if you make a mistake, no one will care. They won't make you doubt yourself for having done the wrong thing, they will follow you no matter what, never challenging your decisons. Only challenging you as you grow too old to lead anymore." Cutter continued to talk for a while, until something he said sparked an idea within him on how to handle things for the coming council. 

Treestump, in tune with his chief's moods, could tell that Cutter had just been given an idea. He wanted to ask what that idea was but didn't, knowing that he would find out soon enough.

* * *

As the tribe assembled high in the hills late that night, some wondered why a council was being called while others speculated to themselves that they might know the true reason for the gathering. Once everyone was present, it was Cutter - standing in the circle of gathered wood elves - who began to speak. 

"I know you are wondering why I have called this council now and I think I should let you know that it was at Skyfire's request that I have done so." Many pairs of eys glanced toward Skyfire, then back at Cutter as he continued to speak. "Back when we were still travelling in the troll caves, Skyfire and I had a chance to talk. I'm sure many of you probably know by now what happened to the rest of the other tribe, but for those that don't I'll tell you... Trolls, different from the ones we've known about all our lives, came out of the mountains one day near their holt and took most of their lives. At that time, Skyfire - who had the Blood of Chiefs right, passed down through each generation going all the way back to Two-Spear - took up the chief's lock." He didn't mention that the intended future chief, Skyfire's older brother, had been the one intended for that honor. 

Cutter paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "Yes, the same Two-Spear who once led our tribe, before being challenged by his sister, Huntress Skyfire, for leadership of the tribe. Two-Spear and his band of followers travelled far in search of a new home. Somewhere along the way, more elves - including Two-Spear himself - were lost in an attack from humans. Two-Spear had left behind an unborn cub, who lived and thrived. The remaining tribe eventually settled where they did and grew in peace and safety until the unexpected attack from the trolls, which happened about seven turns of the seasons ago now." Cutter approached Skyfire and indicated that she should take a turn to speak now. 

Skyfire rose gracefully and moved into the center of the gathering as Cutter waited on the sidelines. 

"I originally took up the chief's lock as I was the only Blood of Chiefs elf left alive." She sent a feeling of apology to Hawthorne, who was still deeply troubled over the loss of her lifemate and cubs. "I knew we would never be safe again in the home that had been ours for so many untold turns. Nor, with so few of us left, did I believe that we would find a safe home anywhere else. There is danger, in some form or another, everyhwere in the world. The only true safety lies in large numbers." Many nodded, believing these words to be true. 

"I won't go over the details of our journey in search of the Father Tree holt. Needless to say, it was long and dangerous. Three that had started the journey with us... didn't survive." Skyfire's gaze fell to the ground and, as she took a deep breath, she remembered the three elves that had died while under her rule, one of whom had been Hawthorne's own daughter and her neice. Another deep breath and Skyfire was ready to face the gathering of elves once more. 

"Then we encountered the holt trolls. I didn't realize until too late that they were nothing like the mountain trolls who'd attacked the tribe. I gave up our freedom, hoping that our lives would be spared. While we lived, there was still hope for freedom, of returning to the surface and joining other elves. Once we did, and the two tribes had proved they could exist together in peace, I planned to give up my chief's lock." Another pause, another chance for words to sink in. Still, no one tried to interrupt. 

"I asked Cutter to call tonight's council so that you would all have a chance to hear, to understand... and to watch as Cutter takes away my chief's lock." She looked briefly at each elf in turn. "One chief, one tribe. As it was meant to be." So saying, she sank to her knees and bowed her head, waiting for Cutter's part in this to begin. 

No one was sure waht to think, what to say. It was not a situation that any had ever encountered. And while Skyfire's part of the tribe had known of her plans, they did not want to interfere with her wishes. 

Cutter got up from his seat and circled around Skyfire wordlessly. He stopped when he stood behind her and reached for her lock of hair, bound by a scrap of old, blood-stained leather. It was sybolic, a ritual show of dominance. Rather than trying to fiddle with old knots, Cutter took the knife from Skyfire's belt sheath - which had been a gift from Skywise a few days ago - and sliced through the leather tie. 

The ruined leather tie fell to the ground, forgotten, and Skyfire's hair fell back into place. Skyfire felt Cutter slide the knife back into the sheath at her waist and started to rise, only to feel Cutter's restraining hand on her shoulder as she made the attempt. Surprised, she turned to look at him, only to feel him reinforce his wish for her to stay put through sending. 

"I puzzled over whether this was the right thing to do, for Skyfire to willingly give up her chieftainship. I knew I couldn't tell her what to do - this was a decision that was her own right to make. She told me before that she had lost her heart for leadership, and perhaps she had... for a time. But I no longer believe this to be the truth. And while one tribe, one chief is part of the 'way,' that does not mean that we can't make space for something new, something I believe will be an improvement on what we've known." 

Skyfire was unable to remain silent any longer. "Cutter, what-?" 

"Hush," Cutter said, cutting her off. "Fiddlesticks?" He looked in the new mother's direction. Fiddlesticks passed Two-Moons to Whistler and walked over to Cutter's side. From a pouch tied to her waist, she pulled a scrap of leather stained with her cub's birth blood. It was from the blanket that had first covered Two-Moons. 

Cutter pulled up some of Skyfire's hair and tied it with the leather offered by Fiddlesticks. The lock that now rested atop Skyfire's head was smaller than the one that had been there before. 

But Cutter wasn't finished yet. 

Once Fiddlesticks returned to sit next to Whistler, Cutter turned to look at Skywise and called him forward with his eyes. 

As Skywise approached the two elves, Cutter gathered another lock of Skyfire's hair two inches below the first, then tied it up with Skywise's offering - a piece of his old leather headbank that he'd worn as a cub, covered with a few drops of his own blood. 

Skywise returned to his place as Cutter took a moment to admire his handiwork. He then walked around Skyfire until he stood in front of her and offered her one of his hands. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. 

"As the wolves have a first and second chief, so now do the Wolfriders. It will be a separate position within the tribe, inherited by Skyfire's own line, just as my line will inherit first chief." This was Cutter's announcement to the entire tribe, so that they would know what to expect. To Skyfire alone, he said, "Welcome, Skyfire, second chief of the Wolfriders." 


End file.
